


Same Fight, Different Fronts

by Rhyolight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, COVID-19, COVID19, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: A late night phone call between a doctor and a biological/chemical researcher
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Same Fight, Different Fronts

"What exactly is your temperature?"  
"Jesus, Sherlock, why the fuck--" John stopped, breathed. "It's 36.5."  
"You're lying."  
"I haven't taken my temp in four or five days. it's not a reliable measure and you know it." Silence. "What's yours, anyway?"  
"36.7, and the degree of security here makes it most unlikely that anyone will come down with even a hangnail."  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Any luck with the antiviral?"  
"In vitro, yes, but they seem reluctant to try it in vivo."  
"Christ, did you call to find out if I had it so you could--"  
"I did _not_. Although if you had any colleagues both willing and able to volunteer..."  
"I'll ask."  
"Who?"  
"No one you know. None of them."  
"How's Molly?"  
"Overtired. Wonderful. She said at first how strange it was to deal with the living."  
"Till one of her patients died--"  
"So many." John knew Sherlock could hear his voice not quite break.  
"Is it worse than Afghanistan?"  
"Yes. This is home. This is everywhere. All noncombatants." John could all but see his friend turning words in his mouth, looking for something true to say.  
"I'm eating. Every day." He was choosing to reassure John, rather than ask him outright.  
"Sleeping?"  
"Well, _sometimes._ You?"  
"I'm trying, Sherlock. It's harder, alone."  
"We'll have something by the autumn. Or before."


End file.
